Show Me Love
by Amarxlen
Summary: It's an accident. It's random. It's mindless. But it's pure and it's rare. Now if happy endings existed...


_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed   
We're suddenly crumbling_

This was an accident; Sasuke had felt it from the beginning. This was a mistake. A stupid, blind, and foolish mistake. It was stupid to let the blonde shinobi into his heart. He was blind not to see that it would have consequences. It was foolish to later turn a blind eye to those consequences.

He felt like there should be sirens screaming at him, making his mistake seem worse. But it was better that there were no sirens screaming. What would Itachi say? Probably something to do with, 'Foolish little brother.' And right now, Sasuke felt that was all he was. Itachi's foolish little brother. Itachi's weak little brother.

Sasuke hated Itachi, hated himself. He needed to become stronger, and to do that he would have to leave. He would have to hurt the people he had foolishly and stupidly let into his heart. He would have to hurt Naruto.

And suddenly, everything was crumbling around him. Everything was falling apart. He had betrayed everybody, and been blind to this end. He had never seen it coming. He betrayed Sakura, and doomed her to the loneliness he had been forced to live with everyday. He had hurt Naruto, nearly killed him, breaking the blonde's heart, and turning his own to rock hard, un-melt-able ice.

He could still hear the clatter in his ears as his headband fell to the ground, a slash through it, placed there by the one he loved most. Uchiha Sasuke was a missing-nin. __

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

Uchiha Sasuke was never delicate, or innocent, Naruto was sure of that. He was also sure that Sasuke had never felt delicate, or innocent. It was a sight that Naruto knew he would never see.

Despite that all he saw of the Uchiha was coldness, annoyance, and a calm exterior, the blonde managed to fall in love. More than once he had caught himself watching the raven train, or the way the wind blew his hair around his face and darkening his obsidian eyes. More than once Sasuke had caught him staring, and when this happened, blonde turned away flustered, after spitting out a remark that probably didn't make sense.

Naruto had faith in Sasuke, faith that Sasuke didn't need the vast dark sky, had faith that Sasuke only needed the stars and the earth to keep him content. How very wrong he discovered he was. All the stars in the world weren't enough; Sasuke wanted the dark sky too.

Now Naruto was full of as many doubts as there were stars in the sky. He doubted that Sasuke had ever cared. He doubted that Sasuke had never needed more than the earth and the stars. He doubted that Sasuke needed him, doubted that Sasuke felt pain or remorse. Naruto had doubts that he having faith made any sense.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

Sasuke wished nothing ever counted, nothing ever mattered. That wasn't true, as the weight in his ice cold heart increased each day. Everything counted, everything mattered. Everything was part of some bigger picture.

If Naruto wanted to get specific, he could say that Sasuke was the way he was because of Naruto's battle with the Sand ninja. Still, he could say it went further back, to the chunin exams, when Orochimaru first began to entice Sasuke. But he went farther back still, and concluded that everything started because of Itachi.

Sasuke was lashing out again. Sasuke was, although he'd never admit it, breaking down. Slowly, he was losing what had made him Sasuke, and gaining something that changed and warped him into a new person entirely. Sasuke was losing, and there was no way to turn around.

Naruto was lashing back. Naruto was trying and failing not to break down, the tears falling from his eyes. Naruto was losing, losing his best friend, his rival, his comrade, the object of his affection. Naruto was losing, and there was no way to turn around.__

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love

Naruto was staring at Sasuke's photograph. Two years had covered it with layers of dust, obscuring Sasuke's cold look, Sakura's blissful smile, Kakashi's smile, and his own annoyed look. Everything that was now in the past and could never be reclaimed.

He missed the early days of Team 7, missed training with Sasuke and the others, missed going to Ichiraku's, and completing missions. He missed Sasuke, and couldn't remember a time he had been so lonely.

The villagers hated him, the villagers despised him. But he could cope with that, so long as he had Sasuke. So long as he had Sasuke, that loneliness could not find him, could not pierce him with its sharp cold blade.

But now that feeling was back, and not only was it back, but it struck a thousand fold, stabbing him through and through. Never had he felt such pain, such obvious gaping loneliness. He had thought he was free.

Now he was tied down more than ever, wishing Sasuke was back, wishing Sasuke would show he cared, wishing for Sasuke. __

Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness

Sasuke had been mindless that day, mindless as his lips had captured the blond dobe's. It had been random, stupid, damning. But he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. So instead of truly regretting it, he pretended he had. That was far from the truth.

And he fell into a different state of consciousness, one where his comrades didn't matter, where his heart didn't matter, where his blond dobe didn't matter. Sasuke changed and became someone Naruto could barely recognize. That only pushed him to try harder to bring back the Sasuke he had fallen in love with, the Sasuke who had stolen his heart.

He would go to the bottom of the ocean and the ends of the earth to ensure that **his** Sasuke returned from Orochimaru.


End file.
